Ares
Warning- this article contains major spoilers. Proceed with caution. Appearance Ares is a completely black bat, from his fur and wings to his eyes. He is one of the largest and strongest bats in the Underland, with a huge wingspan that is difficult for him to control. Personality Ares is reserved and quiet around those he does not trust very well, but when he opens up to people, he is much more rowdy. In the later books, Ares is described to have been a bit of a troublemaker in the past, and tends to make jokes around his close friends. History Ares was originally bonded to Henry, an Underlander who eventually betrayed the Regalians by joining forces with the Gnawers. Ares was never liked by the other Fliers, but after Henry's betrayal, he became an outcast in the Underland. The Council sentenced him to death, but Gregor bonded to him to save him. In Code of Claw, Ares is killed by the Bane. Accomplishments/Summary Gregor the Overlander Ares is introduced in Gregor the Overlander as Henry's bond. Throughout the book, Ares is not developed much and rarely speaks- painting him as a bit of a reserved character. Ares is present at the beach during Gregor's rescue, and accompanies the "Questers" on the journey to find Gregor's father. After Henry revealed his alliance with the Gnawers, Ares was shocked and heartbroken- but this caused him to save Gregor over his bond. Since letting one's bond die is a serious crime, Ares is put on trial to see if he would be banished. This led to Gregor bonding with him to save his life. This also causes him to become a recluse, as people stop trusting him. Gregor and the Prophecy of Bane In Prophecy of Bane, Ares rescues Gregor from Gnawers hiding in the tunnels below Central Park, and attempts to fly him to Regalia. After Gregor continuously orders him around, Ares pins him down and chews him out, telling Gregor that he is acting a "great deal like Henry," and reminds him that he let Henry die for Gregor. After Gregor learns about the Prophecy of Bane, Ares accompanies him on the journey to the Labyrinth alongside Temp, Boots, Mareth, Howard, their bonds, and a rat named Twitchtip. The group later acquires some new members- two Shiners named Photos Glow-Glow and Zap, Luxa, and her bond. When the group discovers a mysterious new island, Ares ventures out alongside Pandora to check it out and see if it is safe to rest there. While the two are flying around the island, they discover flesh-eating mites that devour Pandora to the bone. Ares barely escapes with his life, diving into the water to avoid the mites before helping the other bats to carry the boats to safety. After a long journey, the group ends up in the Tankard, where Ares, Gregor, and Twitchtip must leave the others behind to track down the Bane. Twitchtip leads the bonds as far as she can before collapsing and leaving them to find the Bane themselves. Gregor and Ares eventually find the Bane, who turns out to be a baby rat named Pearlpelt- which Gregor refuses to kill. The two travel to the Dead Lands to deliver the Bane to Ripred- who agrees to care for the baby. When the bonds return to Regalia and claim that the Bane is alive- they are stoned with presents meant for the queen Nerissa- and quickly locked up in the dungeons. Ares requests that Gregor blame him for keeping the Bane alive- as the Regalians already despise him, and they will be more trusting of the warrior's word. Gregor refuses, and the two are brought to their trial. At their trial, the bonds see that Andromeda and Howard are also on trial for "abandoning their mission." Gregor defends the group during the trial, while telling the story of what happened during the trip- up until the moment Nerissa arrives and asks about the fate of the Bane. When Gregor admits he is still alive, Nerissa claims he may have saved the Underland- and the group is free to go. After the events of the trial, Ares flies Gregor home. Gregor and the Curse of the Warmbloods During the execution of the Prophecy of Blood in book three, he is stricken with the plague and is later found have been infected during an accident in Docter Neveeve's lab outside Regalia when he knocks over a stone jar containing the plague while his mite bites are being treated, making him the first to get infected. He goes back to the Labyrinth, where he spreads the plague to the rats (although unknowingly, he didn't even know that he himself had it). He is then found by Howard and Andromeda. They then bring him to the hospital, and they get infected as well. Ares is eventually given the cure, gets over the plague, and flies together with Gregor again. Gregor and the Marks of Secret During this book, Ares goes with Gregor on an adventure to find the nibblers. When the little bat Thalia dies, Ares takes her to her final resting place alone so the others can grieve together in peace. Gregor and the Code of Claw In the final book, Ares flies into battle with Gregor to help him fight the Bane and gets a long tear in his wing but still helps in the airlift operation to move the nibblers from the Firelands, as with him being one of the biggest, he is one of the only ones who could lift the nibblers. He trains with Ajax, Solovet's bat, afterwards and learns to watch his wings better. It is said that Ares flies as if he had half the wingspan that he does, so he is taught to fight like his size. Later, in an attempt to give Gregor an advantage, he flies too close to the Bane and the Bane catches his wings and rips half of neck off with his mouth, which distracted the Bane and let Gregor stab him in the heart. Trivia *Ares is the name of the Greek god of war. Category:Deceased Category:Fliers Category:Male